


Time is Endless

by Greenblue_hazlou



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry styles/ Louis tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenblue_hazlou/pseuds/Greenblue_hazlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has waited for what seems like eternity to find the man of his dreams, but Harry may have been waiting longer. When they find each other, could it be possible that they were meant to be together? </p><p>(Or)</p><p>AU where Harry is immortal and just so happens to reunite with an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"Louis this order is overdue! Louis...Louis!!" Mr. Selmer howled at Louis who had again somehow managed to fall asleep during his break. "Louis you do realize that customers are people too, and that their happiness matters more than your sleepy time right?" Louis shook his head yes in defeat, eyes still groggy from sleeping. " And you had better hurry your lazy ass back if you still want a job tomorrow. Now get going!" Mr. Selmer yelled throwing the pizza at Louis and shoved him out the door. 

To tell you the truth Louis was not too sure he wanted to go back to that job tomorrow. Working at a pizza place and catering to people's needs for years on end tends to get boring, and with what seemed like the shittiest boss in the world Louis was sure there had to be something better out there for him. He was just stuck. Louis wanted to do something else with his life but he didn't know what. He needed to find excitement and adventure. Louis just needed a fresh start.

As Louis made his way to the customer's house he couldn't help but notice a couple walking hand in hand down the street. Louis hadn't dated in at least 3 years and all he wanted was to find someone, anyone to hold him tight.

Louis completed his delivery and luckily the customer wasn't too mad he was like 15 minutes late. The rest of the day just flew by and soon enough his shift was over. He flew out of the wretched store as fast as his little legs would carry him. Instead of walking home as he did every evening, he decided to treat himself and started walking to the closest night club.

Louis wasn't much of a partier to be honest, however he was desperate for some liquor, and desperate to have some fun for a change. So, not letting his his brain get in the way of his decision he triumphantly entered Crimson, one of the most popular clubs in his town.

Louis had never been in a night club before and he was a bit ashamed to admit that. A 22 year old surely should have had his fair share of experimenting  with clubs but not Louis. He was always the boring one who would rather stay at home watching some dumb show on tv.

When Louis first walked in the smell and the scenery overwhelmed him. It smelled like a mixture of sweat, throw up, and sex which was almost too much for Louis to handle. Louis was almost immediately pulled into the crowd  by some old man who had to be at least in his 40s. Louis had never felt more claustrophobic with bodies bumping and grinding against him with every step he tried to take. Eventually Louis was able to squeeze his way out of the large crowd and was able to finally move by his own will again. 

The sound was deafening and Louis wasn't feeling too good. He decided to go for a drink in hopes of relieving some of his stress. He reached the bar and sat down at a stool eagerly waiting for the bartender to get to him. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and someone was whispering in his ear, "I've been waiting for someone like you all night." Louis turned around and gasped at the sight before him. Who was this man?


	2. Him

Louis did not recognize him.  He was tall, dark, and extremely scary to Louis who was just under 5'9. Before Louis had time to react the man grabbed him by the wrist and dragged Louis onto his lap. Louis had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. 

        Sure he had many experiences with men before but never with someone so controlling. This scared Louis to the bones. The man suddenly started bouncing and grinding his hips to the rhythm of the music and Louis couldn't help but feel a bulge begin to protrude from the man's jeans. Louis felt like he was going to be sick and he hadn't even had a drink yet. 

        "Hey Rob!" the bartender yelled in a shrill voice finally making it to us. 'Oh great, this guy is a regular here how bloody great,'  Louis thought to himself rolling his eyes. "What can we get for you and your lovely companion tonight Rob?" 'I am NOT his companion,' Louis thought and he sure wouldn't be having a drink with this Rob jerk. 

        "Actually if you'll excuse me I should actually be heading home it's getting late," Louis spoke attempting to climb down from the Rob's lap. "Awh come on it's not even midnight. You can stay and have a couple drinks with me you pretty little boy. I won't hurt you, and I'll even pay for the drinks princess how does that sound?" Rob questioned whispering into Louis' ear as he held him down tighter onto his lap. 

        For some reason that night was the night Louis decided to not give a shit about common sense and agreed to stay for a little while. "Great we'll start out with 2 shots of vodka on the ice please!" Rob howled over the music. 

        Louis didn't know what had gotten over him but soon enough he had downed 5 shots and was feeling in the mood to dance. Louis whispered into Rob's ear or possibly nose, Louis wasn't really aware at the moment, asking him to dance. Rob quickly agreed and soon enough they were grinding hips together in the dance floor. At this moment, Louis wasn't afraid or grossed out by all the hot sweaty bodies around him. Louis felt free and happy, he never wanted this feeling to go away.

        Soon, Rob had pulled Louis aside and rammed him against a wall. "You know I don't even know your name pretty boy," Rob spoke beginning to chew on Louis ear. "The names...my names is Louis," Louis slurred giggling and hiccuping soon after. "Such a pretty name for such a pretty boy," Rob spoke grabbing Louis' delicious ass dragging Louis to a secluded area with few people. 

        Instantly Louis shirt was ripped from his body and he could feel Rob's hands roaming around his chest. Louis tried to push away because he suddenly realized what an idiot he was being. "Shhh just let it happen Louis," Rob purred stroking Louis cheek. Louis didn't like the way Rob said his name, it scared him. 

        Louis tried to run again and what happened next was something Louis had not expected. Rob smacked Louis clear across the face and then in the stomach and it didn't seem that he was planning to stop the punching any time soon. 

        Louis fell into fetal position and began to cry. He waited for the next bang to hit him but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to look around and Rob was no where in sight. It took Louis all of his will power to get off of the floor but he managed to stand up and began running for the door. 

        He checked his watch and saw that it was now 1:30 in the morning. Louis had forgotten he had to work tomorrow. Shit! Louis was going to have to walk home, in the dark, drunk, all alone, at 1:30 in the morning. 

        He raced out of the club and almost ran into someone standing by the door. Louis realized this person was standing over someone who was laying on the ground. 'Holy shit that man on the ground is Rob,' Louis thought and began shaking. Louis didn't recognize shadowy figure standing over Rob, but anyone who could beat up a man like Rob had to be pretty strong. 

        The figure had not noticed Louis standing there in complete shock so he decided to speak up. "Um hello there, my name is Louis. Emm thank you for saving me because I could have gotten seriously hurt if it wasn't for you." The dark shadowy figure began to turn facing Louis and grew a small smile on its face, "Hello Louis, my name is Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhhh big bad Harry arrived! What's gonna happen?? Gotta wait for the next chapter hahaha. Also the chapters will get longer I promise I just really wanted to introduce Harry because ugh what a cutie haha. I hope you guys like it so far!!


	3. The Day After

Louis could not believe the perfection he saw before his eyes. From his perfect chiseled jaw, to his kind green eyes, and to his perfect body... Harry was barely human. All Louis wanted to do was just swim in those green eyes for eternity. Being delusional as Louis sometimes was, and with the alcohol still consuming his brain, he was almost positive he had died and gone to heaven. 'I-is he an angel?' Louis thought.

"Em hello? Louis, are you alright," the angel spoke to Louis before he found himself keeling over, emptying the contents of his stomach on the ground before him. Well, Louis sure wasn't in heaven, at least a heaven he didn't want to be in. He felt so embarrassed. Louis slouched against the wall, slid to the ground, and began to cry for the second time that night. He was sure Harry wouldn't want to talk to him now, and Louis wanted so badly to cave in on himself and disappear from the world. 

After what seemed like an eternity of cowering against the wall Louis felt a soft but firm hand touch his shoulder. Louis flinched away from the hand assuming whoever it was, was going to hurt him. "Louis... Louis, Hun you're safe now. I'm going to pick you up okay?" That was Harry's voice, Louis didn't even have to look. Louis persisted to tuck his head into Harry's warm chest as he carried him where ever they were going. At this point Louis didn't care as long as he was with him. Sooner than later Louis felt himself getting very drowsy. Louis began mumbling something he didn't even understand and within a second or two he fell into unconsciousness. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis woke up the next day with the hugest headache he has ever had. 'It was all a dream and I just have the flu,' Louis thought groaning in pain. Opening his eyes even the slightest bit made him want to throw up so he decided to keep them closed trying to remember the events that happened the night before. His stomach hurt but not because of the alcohol. Louis reached down to touch his stomach, which was oddly not covered by a shirt, and shriveled back in pain. Rob... Rob had punched him there. Louis reached up to touch his head and felt a huge bump. Rob had hit him there as well. Harry... Louis remembered Harry clear as day. Harry saved him. Louis remembered being carried by Harry but that's it. It wasn't a dream this had to be real. 

Louis slowly cracked open one eye and soon realized he wasn't in his own bed. What the hell happened after He fell asleep last night? Where was he and how is he supposed to get home from here? Louis felt alone and wanted nothing but to cry, but he held back his tears trying to be rational. He sat up much to rapidly and discovered he needed to find a bathroom fast. Luckily there was a bathroom connected to the bedroom and he ran there as quick as his wobbly legs could carry him. 

Once Louis had finished emptying his stomach he felt a bit better. His head still hurt like hell and he was still having somewhat of a panic attack but at least the throwing up sensation had gone away. Louis noticed a medicine cabinet and decided to go search for some drugs to help his head. Luckily he found some Advil and decided to take 3 at once because hey, he felt like he was dying. He leisurely walked his way back into the bedroom pondering a way to get home, and then he remembered, shit he had to work today! He glanced at the clock by the bedside table and it said 11:30. His shift started a half hour ago. If Louis wasn't fired from yesterday he surely would be fired now. Louis didn't know where he was, he didn't know how to get home, and he most likely just lost his job. What a day it had already been. 

Louis decided he couldn't sit up in that bedroom all day and wait for the owner of the house to return, so he put back on his smelly puke stained shirt trying, hard not to think of why it was removed from him in the first place, and ran out of the room. The house was bigger than Louis thought as he began to walk down the stairs. There was not a picture in sight so Louis was still left to wonder whose house he was in. Louis walked into the kitchen trying to find the door to exit when he stumbled upon a woman and stopped in his tracks.

        "Erm hello," Louis began awkwardly as the woman turned around to look at him, "my name is Louis and I know this is going to sound weird but I don't know where I am or why I'm here...and eh I was just wondering if you could show me where the door is so I can leave and try to find my way home?" The woman smiled and began to chuckle. Man this woman was something of beauty. Everything about her was perfect, almost too perfect for Louis liking. "Hi Louis my name is Amanda, and I work for Harry," Amanda smiled walking towards Louis. Ah, so this was Harry's mansion, Louis thought and he immediately felt a tinge of jealousy when he realized Amanda probably got to see Harry almost every day. Louis reached out to shake Amanda's awaiting hand and immediately took a step back after, not wanting to stand too close to Harry's perfect gem. 

        "Don't worry Louis, Harry told me you were here. Would you like some breakfast? I can make you eggs, bacon, French toast, bagels, pancaked, English muffins, pretty much whatever you want to eat. We also have orange juice, milk, and tea, or do you prefer coffee I believe we have that as well," Amanda stated rummaging around the cabinets. As amazing and mouthwatering as that sounded to Louis, he really needed to get home and to be honest he really didn't want someone like Amanda making food for him. 

        "As awesome as that sounds Amanda, I really need to be heading home...Em do you by chance know where we are?" Louis asked feeling quite queasy in the stomach yet again. "Yeah, we are at 1542 Downing Street, almost right in the center of London." Great Louis thought, it wasn't far from his apartment at all. "Thanks so much Amanda tell Harry I said thank you as well I should be on my way now," Louis stated locating the door to leave. "Wait Louis, Harry requested that I ask for your address," Amanda stopped Louis before he could exit. Why would Harry want his address? "1834 Branson Drive apartment 2," Louis slurred as he quickly ran out the door. Damn, it was bright outside. The light almost blinded Louis as he began down the street the wondering the whole time why someone like Harry would want to get to know someone like himself.

Louis somehow managed to find his way back home in the condition he was in, and decided to take a shower before he called his boss. He walked to the bathroom, turned on the water as hot as it would go, and peeled off the clothes from his body looking at himself in the mirror. He had disheveled hair, a huge black and blue lump on his head, dried in drool stuck to his cheek, and the ugliest looking mark right in the center of his stomach. Not only did he look disgusting, but he felt disgusting inside and out. Louis decided that was the last time he would ever go clubbing again. He stepped into the water and immediately felt the burning sensation all throughout his body. Normally, Louis would've turned down the heat of the water, but this time Louis felt like he needed the pain. The heat somehow made louis forget about last night, at least for a little while. 

Louis hopped out of the shower feeling somewhat refreshed. He quickly got dressed into some new clothes and checked his clock. The clock read 2:00 pm and Louis decided it was as good a time as any to call his boss. He shakily dialed mr. Sellmer's number and waited for his angry voice to answer. "Why good morning mr. Tomlinson how are you feeling today?" Mr. Selmer answered happily. "Mr. Selmer I am so sorry I made a huge mistake is there anyway you can forgive me. I'll work overtime for no extra pay I promise I will work my hardest to repay you. Please give me one more chance," Louis begged over the phone wondering why mr. Selmer seemed so chipper. "Oh please Louis, I've told you before you can call me Jack! A friend of yours came down to the store today and explained everything. You don't have to worry Louis I completely understand. Just don't miss your shift again you got it? Goodbye Louis!"'Jack laughed into the phone before hanging up. That was weird, louis thought. Harry must've been the one who went to talk to Jack, but how did Harry know where Louis worked?

Louis rubbed his head which was still in pain and walked into his living room where he almost fell flat on the ground. "Harry, oh my god what are you doing here?" Louis stuttered staring right into Harry's soul. "I thought you might've missed me," Harry chuckled walking toward Louis.


	4. Important important!!!

Hello my lovely readers!! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy with work, reading books for my ap class, and trying the salvage what's left of my summer hahaha. I want everyone to know the next chapter is in the making and there are still I few paragraphs I have to add because I didn't know what to write. You can expect another chapter some time this week. So by next Monday you will have another chapter!! I'll try to get it to you earlier in week but Friday's and Saturdays typically are the best days for me to write because I'm not all that busy.

After this week I am going to make it my goal to post one chapter every week on either Friday or Saturday so I hope you'll stick with me!!! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this next chapter but it'll be comming soon!!! Thanks for reading this story guys it means a lot to me! :)


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know I promised I'd make the chapters longer but I just didn't have the time so I gave you what I had so you didn't have to wait any longer. Love you guys! Let me know how you like it!

Louis tried his hardest to keep is head. He should be mad at Harry for coming into his house unannounced, he should be mad that Harry left him to fend for himself that morning when Harry just disappeared. But Louis wasn't mad. How could Louis be mad at someone who could've possibly saved his life, brought him into his own home, and then saved his job. Louis just had so many questions. Harry had stopped moving toward Louis now and stood awkwardly in front of Louis, wondering if he should just leave. 

"How did you get into my apartment?" Louis asked deciding that would be a good question to begin with. "You left your door unlocked. You know Louis you should really learn to protect yourself more, because any stranger could've walked in on you while you were taking your shower, and then what? What if that stranger wanted to hurt you Louis. Haha your lucky I was the one who came in." Harry stated in a strong gruff voice that scared Louis just a little bit. Louis couldn't help but stare at Harry his eyes grazing over his entire body. Louis had thought Harry was gorgeous before but now seeing him in bright light made him look even better. His hair was tucked back in a nice beanie.  His black shirt revealing some tattoos, and tight skinny jeans left little to the imagination. Louis was in awe and embarrassingly began drooling out of the corner of his mouth. 

"H-how did you know I was in the shower?" Louis questioned almost hoping Harry had been watching him. "I heard the water running," Harry chuckled showing his wide dimpled grin, "how is your head love?" Harry questioned now serious, as he reached out to touch the bump on Louis forehead. Louis winced at the smallest touch Harry gave, and smacked Harry's hand away. "That hurt you idiot. Here let me smack you upside the head as hard as I can, then touch it and we'll just see how you like it," Louis yelled pointing a finger up at Harry's face. Harry just laughed and walked into the kitchen. Who did this guy think he was, walking around Louis apartment like he owned the place? 

Louis followed Harry into the kitchen and grabbed a seat on a stool. "What are you doing nowww?" Louis whined wanting Harry to just sit down with him so he could figure out who this guy really was. "Well if you must know mr. Tomlinson I was out shopping when you woke up today for some apple cider vinegar and honey to help with the headache I knew you would probably have. However, when I returned to my house I found out that you decided to walk yourself home. And in this condition I'm surprised you made it home. So because I worry I decided to pay a visit to your apartment to make sure you had made it home safely. When I arrived you were in the shower and so I decided I would wait for you before I made this headache remedy and here we are now." Harry smiled turning back around and continued to make his concoction. 

'Harry knows my last name? How is that even possible?' Louis questioned in his head watching Harry work. With every movement or reach Harry made with his arms, his muscles flexed through his black shirt and Louis couldn't lie he found that quite attractive to say the least. Harry turned around and handed Louis both an Icepack and the drink mixture telling him to go lay down in the living room and drink the medicine. Louis did as he was told and almost threw up after taking just a sip of the liquid. "It stings at first darling but trust me it gets better," Harry stated smiling, as he walked into the living room with a blanket and sat next to Louis on the couch. 

"Louis I know this seems confusing right now and trust me, it's confusing for me too, but I promise you very soon we will be able to figure this out. Right now I need you to sleep louis, so that drink can help, and you can feel better okay love?" Harry asked with outstretched hands as if waiting for Louis to climb into them. For some dumb reason Louis couldn't deny the almost strangers request and slid into Harry's arms slowly drifting away into unconsciousness dreaming about green eyes that held so much mystery.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis awoke with a start as a loud crack of thunder shook his apartment and immediately hid under his blanket giving a small shudder. Louis had always been afraid of storms ever since he was a little kid and right now the company of a certain curly haired friend was a necessity. Louis lifted his hand out of the blanket and blindly reached across the couch trying to find Harry. Not being able to find him, Louis slowly removed the blanket from his head  and searched the room. Harry wasn't there.. Louis began to panic thinking he may have scared him off. He reached for his phone to check the time and noticed he received s text. He read it through squinted eyes, 'hope your head feels better. I will see you soon. ~H' So Louis' knight in shining armor decided he was okay and left louis when he needed him the most.

Now that Louis was able to think more clearly he stared to realize that maybe Harry wasn't as great as Louis thought he was. I mean he is a total stranger after all who somehow knows everything about Louis. That is a bit...stalkerish. Louis couldn't believe how stupid he was. He showed his most vulnerable self to someone who could've really hurt him. Louis decided he wouldn't speak to Harry anymore no matter how cute he looked. Louis had to be strong he didn't need another abuser in his life. He didn't need anyone but himself, he had proved that throughout most of his life.

Louis decided he might as well just go back to bed seeing as it was 11 at night and to be honest his head still kind of hurt. Confused as ever Louis crawled into his bed wincing as his stomach touched the cold sheets and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Breakfast

. Louis woke up to the ringing of his phone's alarm and immediately slammed his hand across his phone desperately hoping so shut it off so he could get a few more minutes of sleep. Louis didn't have luck however, because he set five alarms to specifically insure he would not be able to fall back asleep. Sometimes he hated himself for being so smart. Louis slowly rolled himself out of bed, moaning and groaning because of how badly he wanted avoid going to work today. He didn't even bother taking a shower but instead shoved his clothes on, grabbed a banana, and walked out the door dreading the day ahead. 

The first thing Louis noticed was it was pretty nice out in London which was rare because it always seems to be rainy or cold. This sunny weather boosted Louis' mood slightly and he began to walk with a little pep in his step. Louis really liked the sun and had always dreamed of moving to someplace that was almost always sunny, like California. But Louis was almost sure that was never going to happen.

Louis continued walking to work, day dreaming and looking around at all the scenery. He began to eat his banana remembering this would be his only food until at least 5 that night and he began regretting not having more to eat. Oh well, this wouldn't be the first time Louis didn't eat very much. Louis struggled keeping a normal three meal diet and usually just ate when he felt like getting up to get food or when he was dying of hunger. 

As Louis continued walking down the street he noticed a car barreling down the road. To Louis' surprise the car stopped right in front of him and Louis dropped part of the banana he was eating right out of his mouth in shock. "Harry what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Louis shouted at Harry through the car, but Harry most likely didn't hear him because he just waved back with his cheeky grin on his face. Louis examined Harry's car while Harry began to get out. Louis admitted he didn't know much about cars but he knew this car was new, huge, black, and looked like it cost a shit ton of money. 

        Harry stepped out with a huge smile across his face and walked toward Louis. "Do you like it?" Harry asked referring to his car. Louis was still in shock so he just shook his head yes. "Thank you it was a gift from a friend. Listen Louis I was just leisurely driving around getting ready to start my errands for the day when I noticed a small little lad walking down the street looking cute as ever eating a banana. I'll have to admit Louis that is a bit... distracting. What are you trying to do, seduce everyone that drives by, with your cuteness? Well it worked on me. Would you like a ride to work today Louis?" Harry asked, staring at Louis chuckling at how shy Louis was. Louis had never been offered a ride to work ever in his life so because this was something new Louis agreed. Harry led him to the passenger door and opened it for him making Louis' blush deepen. Harry smiled and shut The door behind Louis and walked to the drivers side. 

"So," Harry stated as he got in and started the car, "since we just so happen to have some time to kill before your shift would you like to go out to breakfast with me?" Louis didn't have time to kill and he knew it but for some reason today he couldn't tell Harry no. "O-of course," Louis nodded as Harry grinned. 

        Louis stayed silent for most of the ride letting Harry ramble on about God knows what. Louis was just so fascinated by the car. There were so many buttons and gadgets and Louis was dying to touch them all. He hadn't even realized he was zoning Harry out until Harry started shouting his name. Louis looked over at Harry with big doe eyes as if he was a little child getting yelled at by an adult. Harry was taken aback by this look and began staring back at Louis almost forgetting to watch the road ahead of him. 

        "Did you hear what I just said Louis?" Harry asked gaining back some of his composure staring at the road. "No, I'm so sorry your car is just really cool. What did you say again?" Louis squeaked making Harry almost drown in Louis' cuteness. "I was just saying that the breakfast date would be the perfect time for you to ask me some of the many questions you have lodged up in that cute brain of yours." Harry smiled reaching his hand across to poke Louis' head. "Stop that!" Louis squealed pushing Harry's hand away, "I don't like being poked. And yes, I'd say it's about time I get some answers Harold." Louis responded boldly. Harry just grinned, liking sassy Louis, and soon they fell into a calm silence. 

        The rest of the way to breakfast Louis carefully planned the questions he was going to ask Harry hoping Harry wouldn't get mad at him. Harry eventually pulled into a parking lot and Louis suddenly got butterflies. Louis thought this was kind of like a date and he honestly couldn't wait. He hadn't been on a date in years. Louis didn't recognize the restaurant but then again he usually only ate at fast food restaurants. Harry led Louis to the door after which they were guided by a lovely waiter to their seats. 

        "Harry this café is amazing!" Louis exclaimed looking around. Everything was so open with huge windows surrounding amazing log cabin style wood. Gorgeous glass sculptures were placed throughout the café and inside each glass table was a different painting that looked like it was painted by God himself. Louis was in awe until he sat down and looked at the menu. "Harry this is super expensive! There is absolutely no way I can afford any of this I'm so sorry," Louis stated awkwardly trying to get Harry to leave. "Louis calm down. I said I was taking you to breakfast and I am paying for you to have your breakfast as well. Order whatever you want don't even look at the prices." Harry claimed trying to comfort Louis. 

        After staring at the menu for ages mentally pulling out all the hair from his head, Louis decided on water and French toast which seemed to be the cheapest thing on the menu. Harry on the other hand, ordered some sort of ravishing meal filled with a ton of food Louis didn't recognize. Harry offered to share his tea and Louis accepted, only because Harry didn't seem like he could finish it all himself. "So Louis, questions?" Harry asked before shoving more mystery food into his mouth. "God I'm so underdressed Harry how could you do this to me. Literally everyone here is in a suit and tie and I am in a flippin pizza delivery outfit. You could've warned me if you were planning this ya know!" Louis steamed, feeling so out of place. "One, that's not a question, and two I can assure you, you look perfect in whatever you wear." Harry smiled continuing to eat. 

        "Okay are you gay or straight?" Louis asked, the question slipping from his mouth before he had the chance to even think. Harry almost spit his tea out, being so surprised by the blunt question when he noticed a small blush creeping across Louis' face. "I guess you could say I'm gay, but I've never really experimented with girls so I wouldn't know," Harry responded trying so hard to get Louis to look at him. "Why not?" Louis questioned not looking up. "Why not what Hun?" Harry questioned urging Louis to continue on. "Why haven't you experimented with girls?" Louis questioned again his blush only getting deeper. "Because I found you."


End file.
